User blog:Fredbear and freinds/A Spar
((NOTE! This is an AU story regarding the AU named Undershards. It is suggested you read that page before proceeding with this story!)) ((NOTE #2! This is a follow-up to a Previous story I have written. I would suggest reading this first. Bryson stood from his couch, on an average, Saturday afternoon, and grabbed his cellular phone, ringing, from a desk near the door. Answering, he barely uttered a single sound before he was met by an intensely shouting voice from the other side of the phone, one that he could immediately recognize as Undyne’s own voice. “Bryson, finally!” He jumped, nearly dropping the phone in surprise at how loudly Undyne’s voice was, and directly in his ear. “Jesus fucking…! What… Do you need, Undyne?” “I want to ask you something. Could you get Dakota and come to the summit of Mount Ebbot?” “Wh… Why?” “Well, I heard about what happened a week ago-“ “You mean at the rec center?! Jesus, how did you find out so fast?!” “News spreads quickly. But, either way, I heard about that, and I thought it would be a nice challenge to try and take on a human fusion!” Bryson smiled with a chuckle. “Well, I don’t know. It depends on Dakota… Well, obviously, but still, I’ll ask her and see if she’s up for it…” “Alright, call me back and tell me if she can or not, alright?” “Sure thing.” A clicking sound came from the phone as Undyne hung up. Bryson removed the phone from his ear, and pressed a button, speed dialing Dakota. He heard three rings, then the click of an answer, before hearing Dakota’s gentle voice on the other end of the line. “Hello?” “Hey Dakota!” “Oh, hey Bryson!” Her voice lifted upon hearing Bryson’s voice. “What’s up?” “Well, Undyne just called me and asked… Well, she was actually wondering if the three of us could meet up, and we could fuse again and spar with her…” Dakota fell silent… For a while, actually. Bryson chuckled nervously, thinking that he had done something wrong. “H-hello?” Dakota answered this time. “Oh, sorry about that! I was just checking if I had anything planned today. Luckily, I don’t. So, I’d love to!” Bryson let out a sigh of relief “A-Alright.” Dakota chuckled, hearing the sigh. “What? Did you think I was gonna get mad?” “No, just… With your silence, I thought I had said something… Wrong?” She giggled softly at this. “Bryson, if something was wrong, I would’ve tried to unfuse the first time.” Softly, Bryson smiled softly hearing this. “Alright. I’ll see ya there. Bye, I love you” “I love you too.” The click sounded again, as Dakota hung up. Bryson set his phone on the desk again, and went up to his room to change… But immediately stopped turned around, and called again. Dakota answered again, with the same gentle voice. “Hello?” “Hey, uh, forgot to mention, we’ll be meeting at the summit of Mount Ebbot, alright?” “Oh, okay. I was just about to call and ask, actually.” Bryson chuckled softly at this. “Alright… Well, I’m gonna go and change. I love you.” “I love you too.” Dakota once again hung up, and Bryson left to change. An hour later, Bryson reached the base of Mount Ebbot, where Dakota was there, with Echo, waiting. Saying nothing, Bryson wrapped her in his arms, spinning around with her, before dipping her down into a kiss. Once breaking the kiss, in a very bold move, Bryson spun around, throwing Dakota into the air, about a foot. As he caught her, their bodies exploded into light, just as before… And Dakson emerged from the light, laughing giddily. Hopping into the air, they spun around, and landed on their back into the grass. “Whoo! It feels amazing to be back!” Echo walked up to them, and nudged their shoulder. ‘Welcome back.’ ‘Thanks!’ Standing back up, still giggling softly from the fusion, Dakson pet Echo on the head, before turning to Mount Ebbot. “And now, we climb!” They started up the mountain at a speed-walking pace, with Echo following on their heels. Upon being half-way up the mountain, now going at a slower than normal walking speed, they got a call. They answered with, with a cherry voice. “Hello?” “… Who is this?” “Oh, hey Undyne! This is Dakson!” “… Who?” “… Er, Bryson and Dakota. Their fusion, that is.” “Oh, right. Anyways, are you headed up the mountain already?” “Yeah, we’re about half-way.” “Oka-, well, co- fast as-, alright?” “… Suuure.” They moved to hang up, but the signal feed got cut off before they could do so. Stuffing the phone away into their pocket again, they continued up the trail, glancing back to make sure Echo could keep up. And indeed he could just fine. Upon finally reaching the summit, rubbing their legs softly as they touched the top, they spotted Undyne sitting on the edge, staring out into the city. “Hey Undyne!” Turning her head sideways, Undyne smiled, pushing herself up and firmly to her feet. “Hey, you’re finally here! So, you ready to do this?” Dakson smiled, cupping their hand over the back of their neck as if wielding the hilt of a sword. As a burst of light emitted from it, a hilt entered their hand, and they pulled the weapon out fully, revealing the slender, long-bladed sword, with a design that matched that of the topaz on the back of his neck. “Absolutely.” Undyne said nothing, pulling a spear from the light pink quartzite gem on her navel, and stomping her foot down, summoning more around Dakson, to which they smiled, holding the sword ready in their hand. “Bring it.” The two charged at each other, with Dakson holding their sword towards Undyne, clasping both hands around the hilt, pointed towards Undyne, and Undyne wielding her spear in both hands, holding it horizontally across her body defensively. And then, they clashed, with Dakson swiping vertically at Undyne, which Undyne blocked with ease. Undyne bounced back, as the previously materialized spears flew towards Dakson. They spun around, attacking through several of the spears, before jumping through the air, realizing there were too many to adequately block, and, as they spun through the air, through their sword towards Undyne. She swatted it away, and as she did so, it vanished back into light. Dakson landed, skidding back on their feet, and jumped forward, pulling another blade from the back of his neck and attacking Undyne, slashing horizontally. She deflected the attack, sending Dakson back once again. Dakson skidded towards the hole in the center of the summit, as they were gradually getting pushed towards it. Dakson stood still, as more spears materialized in front of them, and flew forward. As this happened, Dakson jumped forward, slashing one out of the air while landing on and kicking off of the handle of another. They threw their weapon down at Undyne. Undyne swatted the sword out of the air, and was barely are to react as Dakson landed where she was, fist slamming on the ground in an attempt to punch her. She swung the spear back towards the hold in Mount Ebbot, in an attempt to knock them towards the hole, hitting them in the head. However, Dakson stood up a small amount and rotated as this happened, resulting in a powerful blow to the back of the neck, as they attempted another swing at Undyne, a cracking sound, and them flying away. Undyne dropped the spear, realizing what exactly the crack meant. “Shit!” Suddenly, midair, Dakson unfused quickly, back into Bryson and Dakota. Dakota was thrown at a near-right angle, away from the hole in the center of Mount Ebbot’s summit. Bryson, however, landed, and tumbled into the hole. Dakota stood up, and ran for the hole quickly, shouting “Bryson!” However, before she reached the hole, Undyne grabbed her and jumped down. She put her feet onto the wall, and grabbed a vine sliding slowly down, and jumping off before reaching the bottom, landing next to Bryson. By this point, Bryson had gotten onto his knees, clenching the back of his neck, where he had gotten hit, and his head had started to become deformed, melting down slightly. Dakota pried herself from Undyne’s grip, and wrapped her arms around Bryson’s neck quickly. “Oh my god, what happened, are you okay, whats going on-“ “Stop!” Undone pried Dakota’s arms off of Bryson’s neck with little struggle, and knelt down, to Bryson’s level by his side. “Bryson, show me your gem.” Hesitantly, Bryson moved his shaking hands, revealing the spherical gem on the back of his neck… And a crack along the side of it. “Shit…” Undyne growled, standing. “Whats going on?!” “His gem’s cracked.” “I-Is there any way to fix it?!” “Unless you have healing magic, no.” Having no hesitation, Dakota fished her phone from her pocket, and dialed. The receiver was picked up, and Toriel’s gentle voice answered. “Hello?” “Hey, Toriel, I need your help, like, asap!” “What is it, my child?” “I need you to come to the summit of Mount Ebbot and reenter the Underground, in the RUINs.” “… And why is this?” “Bryson’s gem is cracked-“ Before Dakota could answer, she heard shuffling as Toriel answered. “Very well, I will be there as soon as possible.” There was a click as Toriel hung up. For about two hours, the three stayed in the first room, with Bryson kneeling, clenching his gem while trying to keep himself from becoming any more deformed, Undyne kneeling beside him to ensure no more injuries come to him, and Dakota pacing the area back and forth. Suddenly, they heard yelling from above. “Hello?!” “Hey! Who is it?” “Toriel!” “Alright! Just jump down here!” “It is safe, yes?” “Yeah!” A second or two later, they could see the white figure of Toriel falling towards the ground. Undyne jumped up, caught her quickly and landed safely, setting Toriel back on her feet. “Oh, thank you, Undyne.” “No problem. Now, about that help we needed.” Undyne motioned to Bryson, and Toriel quickly walked over, kneeling next to him. “Hello. I am here to help you. Can you please show me your gem?” Bryson, once again, hesitantly showed Toriel his gem, with the crack still the same size. Toriel inspected the gem, gently running a finger over the crack. “… Yes, I can manage to heal this.” Toriel nodded, and hovered a hand over the gemstone. As this happened, a green light pulsated from her palm, as the cracks in the gemstone began to slowly repair themselves. Dakota let out a mixture between a chuckle and a sigh, all resulting from the relief of this happening. She had been pacing the area still whenever Toriel jumped down, and had been watching carefully. She was able to control herself for long enough to not start crying nervous tears, but she had come close. Toriel moved her hand now, examining his gem now. “… I believe that the problem is fixed.” She stood, looking back to the two. She smiled, and looked back up, at the hole that the four had gone through to reach here. “Though, it does not look as if we can climb our way back up.” “Eh, getting back up isn’t my biggest concern right now. I’ll wait for Bryson to wake up anyways.” Undone motioned to Bryson, who had ended up falling unconscious during the healing process. Undyne sat against a wall. Dakota nodded, sitting next to Bryson unconscious body. She planned on waiting as well. Toriel nodded. “Very well. I suppose I shall wait as well. I would like to ensure that the three of you remain safe.” “Trust me, I can handle myself against whatever’s thrown at me.” “Never the less, I would not feel right if I did not.” Toriel, despite Undyne’s insistence on being able to defend herself, sat as well. And thusly, they waited. Once Bryson awoke, they explained to him what happened, and walked through the Underground quickly. When surfacing through the throne room, everyone went separate way... That is, except for Bryson and Dakota, both of which went together, arm-in-arm, towards Bryson's house. Category:Blog posts